Slopes and Rocks
by RivalName
Summary: What happens when all the countries go to Sweden on vacation? Find out. Netherlands x Ukraine, some Russia x Hungary may add more. No yaoi or yuri. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was time for the annual World Summit and things were as usual. All the countries were arguing over something or another. Germany and Britain were arguing on who should be the spokesperson of the summit. Then, something unusual happened, America had a good idea. "All this stress needs to be relieved somehow," he muttered to himself, "I got it." "QUIET EVERYONE, I have an idea!" America shouted. Both Britain and Germany sighed, they knew this was going to be bad. "Well, on with it," said Germany, bracing for one of America's harebrained ideas. "I was thinking on how to relieve all this stress and I got it, we need a vacation.", America stated proudly. "That's not a half bad idea." Britain said. "Yes." Germany agreed. "But where?" questioned Sweden. "I'm glad you asked Sweden, because I was thinking of going to your country to go skiing," said America. "I gladly accept," Sweden said proudly turning to everyone, "you all can see the best ski resorts in the world." "Can we use snowboards?" questioned the very tall Netherlands. "Vhy yes," Sweden's accent making the w a v. "Good." Netherlands said. "Netherlands snowboards?" Ukraine questioned her younger siblings Russia and Belarus. "Ja." Russia said plainly. "That whole family, Luxembourg and Belgium included, are very good at skiing and snowboarding," Belarus grumbles, "Its all Belgium usually talks about." "Hmm," Ukraine thought. Now, Belarus knew of her older sister's crush on Netherlands and to make things better Belgium told Belarus of her older brother's crush on Ukraine. "This would be perfect, if our two older siblings got together, Belgium and I could hang out more!" Belarus thought. (Belarus and Belgium are best friends.)

Everyone was busy packing for the trip, except Sweden of course. Belgium had talked to Belarus about getting the two oldest siblings together. Currently, Belgium was waiting with Netherlands for Luxembourg to get ready. "So Big Brother, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Belgium innocently questioned. "Aaaa," Netherlands said shocked, "I don't know." "You know I heard Ukraine has a crush on you." Belgium said nonchalantly. Netherlands turned dark red, he knew his little sister knew of his crush, but he would never admit it. "Hurry up, Lux!" Netherlands shouted trying to avoid the subject at hand. "Okay, okay." Luxembourg said defensively. As all this unfolded, Belarus was waiting with Ukraine for Russia. "Big sis?" said Belarus. "What?" Ukraine answered softly. What Belarus asked next shocked Ukraine. "When are you going to get a boyfriend, Belgium told me of Netherlands's crush on you and it is a big one." Ukraine blushed bright red. She also knew Belarus had figured out who she liked. "Let's just go." Ukraine said softly trying to hide her blush, but failing to do so. Belarus later met up with Belgium on the plane, step one was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crew had landed in Sweden and was unpacking at the resort. Since the gathering of all these important people would be good for Sweden's image, The resort gave there best rooms to all of the countries. There were so many rooms that each person got their own. Everyone was quick unpacking so they could enjoy the res of the day. They had two weeks to do what they wanted at the resort and no one was wasting it. Netherlands, Luxembourg and Belgium were the first ones do because of their drive to get out on the slopes. They were going to give the rest of the crew a show on their skills. Belgium told everyone to watch their sibling race. They were ready to go at the highest point of the resort, Belgium and Luxembourg using skis and Netherlands a snowboard. Netherlands was wearing a navy stocking cap, blue iridium goggles, a bright orange t-shirt over a navy winter coat, navy snow pants and orange gloves and boots. Luxembourg was wearing the same but all gray with orange iridium goggles and no t-shirt over his jacket. Belgium was wearing a green stocking cap, coat and gloves with black polarized goggles and black snow pants and boots.

The timer counted down to one. The trio was off. Luxembourg had pulled an early lead on his siblings but, they were catching up. The rest of the crew stood in awe as they saw the trio speed by being propelled by gravity. They were three quarters of the way down when Netherlands tucked in and sped ahead, neither of his younger siblings dared try to catch up because they knew there big brother was the best in the family and they learned not to question his skill. Netherlands had won, Belgium and Luxembourg tying as they finished. The crowd formed around them started to cheer as loud as possible. "This is going to be a great vacation!" Belgium shouted. Meanwhile, Ukraine's heart beat very fast in her chest, seeing Netherlands put his money were his mouth is.

Later, Belarus and Belgium were back at it. Planning on how to get their siblings together. They knew that today's performance had hooked Ukraine even further but they needed to show off Ukraine now. "I've got it!" exclaimed Belarus, "My sister is very attractive in a swimsuit." "But its really cold outside, how will that help." "The resort has an indoor pool, dumbo." Belarus said jokingly. "Okay, now we finish step two." Belgium said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I've grouped the people into four age groups. The oldest siblings like Ukraine and Netherlands are 23, the main characters and middle siblings like America and Russia are 21 and the youngest siblings like Belarus are 19. Belgium is also 19, just for the sake of the story. And final group consists of all the really young ones like Liechtenstein and Luxembourg are 17.**

 **Sorry, I just found out that Luxembourg is the youngest.**

* * *

Chapter 3

13 days until end of vacation

Half of the countries went back out on the slopes while the other half went to the water park inside the resort. Belarus and Belgium had found the perfect bikini for Ukraine, the top was light blue while the bottom was bright yellow. All they needed to do was get Ukraine to wear it, in which they barely succeeded. Ukraine was kind of self-conscience of her self and was worried what Netherlands would think if he saw her in it. The youngest girl siblings convinced Ukraine that Netherlands and the others would love it. Now, Netherlands was relaxing in the hot tub with America, Britain, Russia, Canada and Germany, who had shaken off Italy somehow. "I'm loving this vacation." America said. All the others agreed, it was nice to relieve some stress. "A good idea from America, who knew?" Britain said. "Ha ha ha, very funny." American said sarcastically. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were an old married couples." Netherlands said jokingly. "Says the oldest person here, shouldn't you have at least got a girlfriend by now." Russia stated. "Be careful what you ask for, here comes your sister Russia and she's dressed to impress someone, but who?" America said. Both Russia's and Netherlands's jaws dropped. Netherlands had thought he had a big crush on Ukraine before, now he was beyond that "Shes perfect." Netherlands mumbled thinking no one heard but America caught it. Ukraine the proceeded to sit down in the hot tub between her brother and Netherlands, who was blushing.

Belgium and Belarus cheered as they watched from far away. Their plan had worked. Now, all they needed to do was get the two alone together. "I've got an idea for step three, does your sister know how to ski or snowboard?" Belgium questioned. "She knows how to ski but not snowboard, why?" Belarus said. "That's how we get them together, my brother gives your sister private lessons." Belgium said enthusiastically. "Perfect plan." Belarus agreed. They left to go to the pool themselves.

Back with the older countries, they decided to ditch the hot tub and go to the indoor water park all around them. On their way they met up with Hungary who was done swimming her laps. They decided to split up into groups of four each, Netherlands, Ukraine, Russia and Hungary went one way while the four boys went another. Russia decided to join his sister's group to keep and eye on her and Netherlands. He had also heard Netherlands's comment in the hot tub and saw his reaction when Ukraine was walking over. Russia had heard Belarus talking about the two but dismissed it as just rumors but he was wrong. Russia wasn't that worried for his sister because farm work had made her very strong. She was also very smart because she had to be to support him and Belarus. Russia also knew these reasons were what caught Netherlands's initial attention, for Netherlands had commented about how strong and smart Ukraine really was. Russia just couldn't believe he hadn't seen the signs earlier. Netherlands may have had a rough past but he knew Netherlands had changed, especially for Belgium and Luxembourg. So he was okay with the couple that may form. The four then went on as many rides as possible before the day ended. Russia got a good look at Hungary that day, she may be his special someone someday but for now he was going to play with his sister and Netherlands.

After everyone was settled into their rooms, Russia decided to have some fun with Netherlands. He then knocked on Netherlands's door. "Who is it?" He could hear the Dutchman say. "It's Russia." Russia replied. The door then opened reveling Netherlands, who was just as tall as Russia, in a loose t-shirt and track pants.(Russia is very tall for his age, well, I guess they're all done growing.) "I give you my permission." Russia stated trying to keep a straight face. "For what?" Netherlands asked. "To date my older sister of course." Russia stated. "Why do you say that?" Netherlands said nervously, something he doesn't usually do. "Don't try to hide it comrade, just go with it." Russia said. And with that Russia left Netherlands stuttering. "I should do this more often." Russia said.

Netherlands needed sometime to think. "What should I do?" Netherlands said questioning himself. "I really do like her, a lot." He thought, "Maybe I should just ask her out." "Yeah, yeah that's what I'll do, tomorrow for sure." Netherlands said content. Little did he know that his little sister heard what he said and was ecstatic. Of course, Belgium and Belarus were still going to set up the lessons. As Netherlands was contemplating what to do, Ukraine was doing the same thing. She told herself that she would take any chance she could to be with Netherlands. Also, Belarus heard what her older sister was going to do. Belgium and Belarus met up and exchanged the news, all was going to plan and even better. And with that, everyone went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

12 days til end of vacation

Netherlands had woken up early in the morning to get out on the mountain. He wanted to get some time in before he had to teach America, Britain, France and Russia to snowboard. "It's going to be a long day." Netherlands said to himself. Just when he thought he was alone, he spotted someone sitting on one of the outdoor chairs. He could tell it was a women but who else would be up this early. He decided to find out.

Ukraine had woken up early like usual, the farm made it easy to do so. Waking up this early always relaxed her since her siblings didn't usually wake up early at all. She was deep in thought when she saw someone else outside. She could tell he was a tall man even from far away. He must have saw her because he started to walk towards her. "May I have a seat?" said the man. Ukraine instantly recognized the man as none other than Netherlands. "Why sure." Ukraine said in mock etiquette. Netherlands then took the seat next to her. "This is my chance, I've got to take it." Netherlands thought. "Uh, Ukraine?" Netherlands said nervously. "Whats up?" Ukraine questioned. "I-I was wondering if you had any plans later?" Netherlands stuttered. "No, why?" Ukraine questioned, hoping he was going to ask her out. "I-I w-was wondering if you would like go on a d-date sometime?" Netherlands was so nervous. Ukraine was the happiest she had ever been. "YES! I mean yes I would" Ukraine corrected herself after seeing Netherlands jump at her sudden outburst. Netherlands felt so much better after that. "But first," Ukraine started, making Netherlands nervous again, "you have to teach me how to snowboard." "Okay," Netherlands said blushing, "but I'm not that great." Netherlands had always watched the pros and never though of himself as great. "Bull crap." Ukraine said, loving how humble he was being and liking his blush. "Okay, say lessons start now!" Netherlands said. Ukraine looked shocked, but it was a great time to start and she was in full snow gear like Netherlands. She was wearing light blue gloves, coat and hat and everything else was black, she even had goggles she bought for snowboarding (black). They began their lessons. Netherlands couldn't believe his eyes, she was a natural. "So how bad was that?" Ukraine asked timidly. "That was great, I've never seen someone learn so fast, you're a natural." Netherlands said excitedly. Then came one of the things he loved, Ukraine was blushing, which in his eyes was cute. "You don't have to lie to me." Ukraine said. "I'm not, you definitely don't need my help, by the way, who taught you that?" Netherlands questioned. "My siblings and I used to go to the lakes to wake board if that's what you mean." Ukraine said. The rest of the lesson went very smoothly. At the end, Ukraine decided Netherlands needed a proper "Thank you." So she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "thank you" into his ear. At the contact of her lips and his cheek, Netherlands froze up, making Ukraine giggle. "See you later, stud." She said before sauntering off. Netherlands swore he saw her sway her hips just for him to see. Netherlands finally snapped out of it and went back to his room.

Netherlands spent the rest of the day trying to teach the America, Britain, France and Russia how to snowboard. Russia was okay which Netherlands thought was the result of the lake trips Ukraine talked about earlier. America was just plain bad and Britain got so mad that he broke the board in half. France didn't really get far because of the fact he might get hurt. If it weren't for Ukraine, Netherlands might have killed himself. The only thing he looked forward to was his diner date with Ukraine later.

Netherlands and Ukraine had gone to the cafe at the resort for a simple dinner. Ukraine couldn't have cared less where they were, as long as they were together. Netherlands felt the same. After dinner, they rented a movie in Netherlands's room. Netherlands was sitting down, leaning on the arm of the couch while Ukraine laid on his shoulder. Neither of them wanted it to end. Netherlands walked Ukraine to her room. She thanked him for the night. He replied the her going out with him was thanks enough. Ukraine then got on her toes and kissed Netherlands on the lips with real passion. Netherlands shut down for a split second then he returned the passion. They said goodnight and went to bed. They both went to bed believing that they had just had the best day of their lives. Little did they know, Belarus and Belgium saw the same thing and were ecstatic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

11 days til end of vacation

Netherlands and Ukraine had woken up early again today to spend some quality time together. They had no idea what to do today. "What about hitting the mountain?" Ukraine suggested. "Nah, I'm pretty sore from riding." Netherlands replied. "How 'bout we just relax today?" Netherlands asked. "I would be all right with that as long as I'm with you." Ukraine cooed. "Then it's settled, want to rent another movie?" Netherlands suggested. "If I choose." Ukraine said. Netherlands didn't really care what they watched, he would probably be watching her more than the movie. He loved the way her face changed when she got mad or happy. When she got mad, she would puff out her cheeks in anger which always broke down Netherlands. His favorite though was when she got happy, her face would practically glow. They spent the rest of the day snuggling in each others arms. They were lucky they didn't go on the mountain because later a nasty storm hit. They would've been the only ones on the mountain anyways because the others took and lazy day.

Belgium and Belarus were so bored. They couldn't move their siblings closer to a relationship because the older siblings did it on their own. They came up with the idea of spying on the new couple. They were the only ones who knew of it because Netherlands and Ukraine hadn't told anyone yet. They both got an evil grin as they left to do some spy work.

When the duo arrived at Ukraine's room, where Netherlands and Ukraine were watching a movie, both of the oldest siblings were asleep. But, Belarus and Belgium weren't out of luck just yet. Netherlands had fell asleep face up while Ukraine laid on top of him face down with her head on his chest. Belarus and Belgium both had the same idea and silently took a picture of the oldest siblings together. The mischievous duo then went to post the picture so all the countries could see the two.

Netherlands finally woke up seeing Ukraine sleeping peacefully on top of him. He swore it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. "Time to wake up beautiful." Netherlands said softly to Ukraine. She stirred slightly before fully waking up. Netherlands picked up his phone to check the time when he saw a ton of congratulatory texts from the other countries. He asked Ukraine to check her phone only to see the same thing. "Did you tell anyone?" Ukraine questioned. "No, you?" Netherlands replied. "Then how did people find out about us, not that I'm embarrassed to be with you." "Likewise" Netherlands replied with a concise answer. Netherlands asked America, who said that there was a picture of them sleeping online. The two immediately knew it was their little sisters. "We'll have to get them back later." Ukraine said. Netherlands silently agreed. After tha the two fell back asleep. Waking up early requires getting to bed early which they planned to do tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

10 days until end of vacation

Netherlands and Ukraine were up bright and early. They had to get back at their little sisters for posting the picture of the sleeping couple. "We could draw on their faces." Netherlands suggested. "No, we need to really get them." Ukraine said. "I got it!" Netherlands shouted. "What?" "We cut the strips on their swimsuits while they're sleeping and wake them up." Netherlands said proudly. "Not the best idea but, it'll have to do." Ukraine stated.

Belgium and Belarus were asleep on chairs near the water park. The only others at the water park were Spain and Lithuania. Now, Spain had a crush on Belgium and Lithuania had a huge crush on Belarus. The two boys were to busy playing catch to notice Ukraine and Netherlands mess with them. They heard Netherlands blow an air horn. "What was that?" Spain questioned. "Don't know." Lithuania responded. They turned to see Belgium and Belarus jolt up as their tops dropped off. Spain and Lithuania were never the same again. Their jaws had dropped. Belgium and Belarus quickly covered themselves up. Belarus didn't really like Lithuania so she shouted, "Pervert!" at Lithuania. Belgium really liked Spain so she remained quiet and turned red. "What are you talking about?" Lithuania shot back. "You cut our top straps." Belarus stated. "Actually," Spain interjected, "your older siblings probably did it, they were in here shortly." They could hear uncontrolled laughing coming from one of the balconies, one sounded like a man and the other a woman. All four looked up to see none other than Netherlands and Ukraine. "Serves you right." Netherlands said between laughs.

Russia had been walking and talking with Hungary when they hear the laughter coming from the water park. "Should we go see whats going on?" Hungary inquired. "Lead the way." Russia said plainly. They walked onto the balcony to see Netherlands and Ukraine laughing. "Whats so funny?" Russia asked his older sister. She could only point over the edge towards the two girls. Russia and Hungary looked down to see Belgium and Belarus holding their chests while Spain and Lithuania tried not to look. Belarus spotted her older brother and complained to him. "What can I do to Ukraine, she's older than me." Russia said. With that, Hungary helped the two girls back to their rooms. Russia had no idea what to do. He began to laugh as the girls left.

That night, Russia told everyone to never mess with Netherlands and Ukraine or they would be in trouble.

 **A/N: Revised the chapter and fixed mistakes. This is my first fanfic.**


End file.
